


A Chance Encounter

by PegasusWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Chance Meetings, F/F, Gender Identity, Minor Character(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: Pel and Jadzia meet up on Risa.





	A Chance Encounter

They met up at a bar in orbit of Risa. Jadzia was passing through - regrettably. Her shuttle was refuelling on a nearby moon and would be departing the following morning. Pel wouldn’t say what she was doing on Risa - ‘business’ was the only reply that Jadzia got when she asked. Jadzia didn’t take it personally. In a strange way, it comforted her. She’d known too many Ferengi to press further, but the self-assured manner with which Pel gave her answer told Jadzia that things were going well.

‘I’m sorry I can’t stay for longer,’ said Jadzia, once their drinks had arrived. They sat at the bar. Pel looked fantastic. She was dressed in a aubergine tailcoat - Jadzia noticed that it had been tailored to accentuate her figure rather than hide it. There was a latinum pin on her left lapel with an elegant stone affixed to it. Jadzia was surprised (and delighted) to see that Pel still wore her prosthetic lobes. She didn’t know much about Ferengi beauty standards, but to her Pel looked incredible. She’d been bewitched from the moment Pel walked into the room.

Pel waived her hand.

‘Don’t worry,’ she said. ‘I’m not here for long, myself.’

She’d ordered a drink in a tall, thin glass - crushed ice with a lavender liquid and a citrus slice sitting on top. Pel stirred the drink absentmindedly as she spoke.

‘I missed you,’ said Jadzia, ‘when you left the station. I wish we’d had longer to get to know each other.’

‘Yeah,’ said Pel, and she knocked back her drink in one swift gulp.

—

‘I have a suite here,’ said Pel, later that evening. It was forward but Jadzia was thankful for her daring. They only had that evening, after all. ‘The manager owes me. Perhaps - ’

Pel didn’t need to ask twice. Jadzia had taken her hand and was leading her towards the door the second she’d settled up. Pel grinned and let herself be led.

There was a moment of silliness when Jadzia realised that she had no idea where she was going. She explained her conundrum to Pel and they both spluttered with laughter. Jadzia wondered if that third drink had been at all sensible, but dismissed this concern as Pel led her to a turbolift and pressed a button.

They kissed outside the lift, then inside the lift. Pel had to stand on the tips of her toes to get to Jadzia’s mouth, and Jadzia stooped to accommodate her. There was a holographic imager built into the walls around them: they showed a seamless image of the stars, and of the lush, green planet below. The turbolift started moving and Jadzia felt as though she were flying through space with Pel entwined in her arms. Pel reached up to touch the shell of Jadzia’s right ear, then hesitated.

‘Sorry,’ she stammered. ‘I don’t want you to think … I didn’t invite you here just to … ’ She swallowed. ‘What I mean to say is that I have a lot to tell you. I wish that we had the time to - ’

‘Don’t worry,’ said Jadzia with a grin. ‘We can always talk later.’

Pel smiled back and Jadzia lent down and pressed her lips to Pel’s.

— 

When Pel let Jadzia into her suite, Jadzia couldn’t resist having a poke around. Her verdict was: ‘Nice! Very nice! They really do owe you here, don’t they?’

Pel smiled, and coloured a little. She’d sat down on a day bed by a large, curved window. She patted the empty space next to her. Jadzia took the hint and sat down. Jadzia didn’t want to be vulgar - she suspected that complimenting a Ferengi on their material possessions could be social minefield - but the suite was really something. So was Pel, for that matter. Jadzia reached across and put her hand on the top button of Pel’s jacket.

‘No!’

As soon as Pel realised what Jadzia intended to do she flinched back. Jadzia drew her hand away and Pel started to stammer. ‘I’m sorry … what I mean is that I’d rather … ’ 

‘The jacket stays on,’ said Jadzia. Pel scratched at the back of her neck and looked sheepish.

‘I know it doesn’t make much sense,’ she said. Jadzia smiled, and took Pel’s hand. 

‘It makes perfect sense.’

She pressed a kiss to Pel’s brow ridge, and whispered: ‘So: where were we?’

‘Here,’ Pel replied, looking devilish. She pointed to the place where her ear met her neck.

Jadzia grinned, and pulled Pel into her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets on Dreamwidth.


End file.
